


B is for Buckley

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fire Fam - Freeform, Gen, buddie are gay yall, platonic lena and eddie, pre slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: A really dumb 5+1 fic of the 5 times someone told Lena she couldn't use Buck's locker and the one time it's rightful owner comes back to use it.(This isn't meant as Lena bashing, just as little firefam protective over their Buck.)Kind of?? spoilers for Triggers?? But not really? As this is set before?? but like?? yeah kinda spoilers soo?





	B is for Buckley

“What are you doing?” The words had passed Eddie’s lips before he could stop them as he watched Lena starting to unload her things in Bucks locker. Bosko threw him a courtesy glance.

“Well good morning to you too, Diaz.” She hummed. “I’m just putting my stuff down.”

“That lockers Bucks.” 

“Captain Nash said to find a locker.”

“Well, Like I said, the lockers Bucks so maybe find another one.”

“I don’t see his name on it.” Lena huffed, throwing the remainder of her things down. Eddie nodded to where ‘Buckley’ was proudly engraved, brow-raising. Lena’s gave a soft huff of laughter as she saw it.

“It’s an expression. And I need somewhere to keep my stuff while I'm here”

“Well this lockers taken. Says his name on it and everything” It was petty and stupid and Eddie knew that, he was an adult he shouldn’t be arguing the bag equivalent of ‘you can’t sit here’ but...It was Bucks. Buck who’d been busting his ass for months to get back to this locker. Lena moved to rummage in her bag. “I can help you find a free locker for your stuff, I think-” Lena uncapped a pen with a dramatic flourish.“What are you doing?” She didn’t reply with words, instead, she quickly scrawled onto a piece of tape, Eddie watched, bemused as she tore the tape with her teeth. The curious smile fell the instant she slapped the piece of tape over Buck’s name so it read Bosko instead. His mouth twisted sourly as she turned to him with a smug grin.

“Now it’s mine.”

“He’s coming back.” Eddie said stiffly. Lena’s playful smile drooped. 

“I’m sure he is.”

“He just on light duty until he’s off blood thinners. He’s going to want his locker-"

“And I’m just here until my station is up and running again.” Lena said, placating. “By the time he comes back I'll be gone. He’ll never know I borrowed his locker.”

“He comes around the station sometimes.” Eddie said, eye boring holes into the tape. If it had felt wrong having someone else just using Bucks locker than having a new name stuck over it was something else. Eddie, held back a sneer desperately trying to hold onto being an actual adult. He liked Lena, she was cool, but, that was _ Buck’s _locker. Sick leave or not.

“So?”

“So-” Eddie reached over and tore the strip of tape off to reveal ‘Buckley’ once more. “-He’s not going to want to see you moving in on his locker.” Lena watched him as he balled up the piece of tape, lips lipped upwards and eyebrows almost reaching her hairline.

“Wow. I hope you do a better job of teaching your son ‘Sharing is Caring’ than your father did with you.” Lena said.

“It’s Buck not me.” Eddie lied. 

“I don’t think Buck would care, It’s just a locker.”

“You don’t know Buck.” And really, knowing Buck he would be upset if he knew Lena was using his locker, so he was just preventing the disaster of Buck having his feelings hurt if he saw it.

“Well, if I borrowed his locker I might get to know him better, shared space and all that.”

“If it’s just a locker why don’t you take another one, they’re all the same right?” Eddie grinned.

“You know what, you’re right.” Lena said thoughtfully. He watched as she prepared a new makeshift name tag only this time stuck it over his name instead, a laugh bubbled out of him but before he could say anything the station's alarm rang out over their heads.

“We’ll find you a locker when we get back.” Eddie promised as he started grabbing his things.

“What are you talking about, I already found one.” Lena said, nodding to her name over his.

“Nice try, but you were right. I do suck at sharing.” Eddie tore the second piece of tape off as the two took off for the fire truck. Lena’s laughter whispering at his side below the station's alarm.


End file.
